1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test module. Particularly, the present invention relates to a test apparatus that tests a device under test such as a semiconductor circuit and a test module that is provided in the test apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is an apparatus that measures a plurality of device under tests at a time as a test apparatus that tests a device under test such as a semiconductor circuit. For example, the apparatus measures an output signal outputted from each device under test in parallel by a plurality of channels. For example, a level comparator that compares the level of the output signal with a reference value and an operation circuit are packaged for each channel of a testing board such as a mother board, so that the output signal for each device under test can be measured.
However, various circuits such as a circuit that generates a test signal and provides the same to the device under test, and a circuit that generates a clock signal and provides the same to the device under test are provided on the testing board. Therefore, the packaging density and the space on the testing board are limited, so that it is difficult to package a testing circuit for each channel.
Additionally, when the testing circuit is packaged for each channel, it is different to ensure the accuracy of measurement for each channel because the components are different between each measuring circuit.
Thus, the advantage of the present invention is to provide a test apparatus and a test module which are capable of solving the problem accompanying the conventional art. The above and other advantages can be achieved by combining the features recited in independent claims. Then, dependent claims define further effective specific example of the present invention.